Scott Summers (Earth-616)
- After defeating Steven Lang, the X-Men had to escape back to Earth aboard a space shuttle during a solar radiation storm. The craft's pilot had to sit in an area without enough shielding to protect him or her from the lethal radiation. Jean volunteered to pilot, but while guiding the shuttle to Earth, the solar radiation finally proved to be too great for her to hold back any longer with her powers, and she began to succumb to the radiation's lethal effects. However, Jean did not die. The Phoenix Force responded to Jean's anguish and telepathic calls for help as she was dying aboard the space shuttle. It appeared before her, shaping its form and consciousness after her own.Related in . The Phoenix Force told her that she was dying, but that by taking the Phoenix Force's hand, she would gain her "heart's desire." What Jean most wanted was to save the lives of the X-Men and herself. She held onto the Phoenix Force's arm and fell into a coma-like state. Simultaneously, the Phoenix Force fully took on the form, memories, and personality of Jean Grey by absorbing a portion of her consciousness. Scott believed the Phoenix was Jean, when the real Jean was actually in suspended animation. Cyclops privately questioned his relationship with Jean feeling that this reborn Jean was not the same Jean he had loved. Yet when he thought her dead for an extended period of time after a battle in the Savage Land, Scott was not able to mourn her, and believed this meant he didn't really love her anymore. He briefly dated Colleen Wing. However, when Scott and Phoenix were reunited on Muir Island to fight Proteus, he rediscovered his love for her, and they shared a passionate kiss on the way home. The X-Men were transported to the world of the M'Kraan Crystal where they met Christopher Summers, alias Corsair, Cyclops’ father, who had become a space pirate and leader of the Starjammers. Scott still believed that his parents died in the plane accident and was unaware that they, in fact, had been captured and sold into slavery by the Shi'ar Empire. Phoenix and Storm learned of Corsair's identity but kept it from Scott before he eventually learned his father's true identity on his own. Scott finally proposed to the Phoenix. Soon after the Phoenix fell under Mastermind and the Hellfire Club's control and transformed into Dark Phoenix. She soared through the universe, where she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets. When she returned to Earth, she threatened to kill everyone, but Cyclops still tried to reach out to her. Professor Xavier was able to keep Phoenix under control and helped her will herself back to normal. The Shi'ar Empire had witnessed Dark Phoenix consuming the star and the X-Men were forced to battle with the Imperial Guard over Phoenix's fate. The battle triggered her transformation into Dark Phoenix once more. She understood that she would never be able to fully control the dark hunger inside and sacrificed herself on moon. When the Phoenix committed suicide, Scott believed the love of his life had died and he left the X-Men. Unsure of what to do anymore he signed on as crew of a fishing boat, captained by Lee Forrester who helped him work through his grief. After an adventure in which Lee's father was possessed by D'Spayre, Cyclops and the Man-Thing fought D'Spayre. Scott and Lee found themselves shipwrecked in the Bermuda Triangle, where they stumbled upon Magneto's new base of operations. When Corsair came to Earth, Scott recognized a certain medallion that Corsair was wearing, containing pictures of the Summers family. At first, Scott was very angry at Corsair for keeping the truth from him, but Scott came to understand and forgive his father. He then introduced Corsair to his other son, Alex. He later came into contact with his grandparents, who he learned were still alive and owned a shipping company in Canada. Scott left to the Summer's family reunion where he met Madelyne Pryor. Unaware that Madelyne was a clone of Jean created by Sinister, Scott became obsessed with Madelyne's similarity to Jean. Scott fell in love with Madelyne and they were soon married. Madelyne fell pregnant and bore Scott a son named Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Scott later battled Storm for undisputed leadership of the X-Men, and after being defeated he retired from the X-Men. X-Factor When the real Jean emerged from suspended animation, Scott left his wife and son and rejoined Jean, although Warren moves in on the now single woman, and the other original X-Men in establishing a new team, X-Factor, who posed as mutant hunters but in reality were trying to help their genetic brethren. Mister Sinister, reacting quickly to Jean's return, aimed to eliminate Madelyne before the truth of her creation was revealed, and sent his Marauders to kill her. Maddie used her latent psychic powers to defend herself, but lost baby Christopher to her enemies. She was shot multiple times and left for dead. She was taken to a hospital as a “Jane Doe“. Though the doctors thought she was a hopeless case, Madelyne pulled through and awoke months later from a coma. There was no record of her or the baby left in existence, as Sinister had erased them all. The Marauders returned to finish the job, but this time the X-Men found her and protected her. Meanwhile, Pryor went on to be an assisting member of the X-Men, and led the world to believe she had sacrificed her lifeFall of the Mutants with her teammates, although she was left with feelings of despair over the loss of Scott, who felt bad himself over the way he had handled the situation. Scott attempted to find her in Alaska to no avail. No longer married, Scott moved on. The demons S'ym and N'Astirh corrupted Madelyne's feelings of self-despair, transforming her into the Goblin Queen. Madelyne sought revenge on Scott for leaving her. When she discoverd that she was a clone created essentially for the purpose of becoming a brood mare, she couldn't take it any more. During a demonic invasion of New York CityInferno, X-Factor and the X-Men fought against a super-powered and insane Goblin Queen. The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne perished in combat with Jean. Scott soon learned that Mister Sinister ran the orphanage in which Scott was raised, and battled Sinister over this. Scott seemingly killed Sinister with an optic blast, and pursued a romance with Jean, reclaiming his son. Later, Apocalypse infected baby Christopher with a techno-organic virus. Although Scott saved his son with the help of his fellow teammates and through the combined strength of Christopher, Jean, and himself defeated Apocalypse, he was unable to save his son from the fatal infection. Distraught, Scott had to allow a member of the Clan Askani to transport Christopher two millennia into the future where he could be cured, where it had been foreseen that he would deliver the world from Apocalypse's clutches. Returning to the X-Men Xavier's psionic enemy, Shadow King, returned to combat the X-Men and X-Factor rushed to assist. After his defeat, Cyclops and X-Factor disbanded to rejoin the X-Men, and Scott was named leader of a newly created "Blue Team". Fellow teammate and telepath Psylocke tried to lure Cyclops into an affair behind Jean's back. Ultimately, however, Cyclops remained with Jean. After battling Omega Red and the The Hand, Mister Sinister returned and sent Caliban, a former X-Factor member turned Horsemen of Apocalypse, to kidnap Cyclops and Jean for Stryfe, a madman and rival to Cable, both time-lost mutants. Stryfe claimed that he was Nathan, returned from the future and abandoned. In a fight, Cable and Stryfe seemingly died. Cable returned a short time later and revealed to Cyclops that he was the real Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Mister Sinister informed Cyclops that there was another Summers brother and left him wondering. Scott and his long-time love Jean were finally married, and whilst on their honeymoon their spirits were taken into the time-stream by the Clan Askani's matriarch, Rachel Summers. Arriving in the future, they inhabited new bodies and raised Christopher, or Nathan as he was now called, for twelve years. When they returned to their own time and bodies, Nathan remained in the future and ultimately matured into his time's greatest hero: Cable. At the request of Rachel Summers, Jean assumed the Phoenix identity. As Cyclops dealt with the fact that his son was now old enough to be his father, the X-Men were forced to battle their mentor when Professor Xavier was transformed into the evil Onslaught as a result of mind-wiping Magneto. Although the X-Men defeated the evil entity and freed Xavier, most of Earth's heroes were lost for a time. Xavier, who was left powerless after Onslaught's defeat, was arrested for his part, leaving Scott and Jean as leaders and co-headmasters of the school. Soon after, the government sponsored mutant-hunting operation known as "Operation: Zero Tolerance" took effect, and the villainous Bastion captured the X-Men. In his attempt to destroy mutantkind, Bastion placed a nanotech bomb inside Scott’s chest. The X-Men escaped, and the mutant doctor, and new X-Men member, named Cecilia Reyes saved Scott’s life. Scott and his wife soon took a leave of absence from the X-Men for a period of recuperation. Apocalypse Scott and Jean returned to the X-Men some time after at the request of Storm when she grew concerned about the mental well-being of Professor X (who had returned sometime prior). Not long after returning to the team, Scott and Jean soon found themselves embroiled in Apocalypse's bid for cosmic power by assembling "The Twelve" - a group of mutants who would determine the fate of their kind that included Scott, Phoenix, Iceman, Professor X, Storm, Magneto, the Living Monolith, Bishop, Polaris, Sunfire, Mikhail Rasputin, X-Man, and Cable. To secure a new host body, Apocalypse sought to collect the mutants he required to carry out his plan and siphon the awesome energies of "The Twelve". They were wired to a machine that would channel their awesome energies into Apocalypse, allowing him to absorb the body of the time-tossed powerful mutant teenager known as Nate Grey. As his teammates fell around him, a powerless Scott saved Nate Grey and merged with the would-be conqueror to create a new evil entity. Jean detected Scott's psyche inside Apocalypse and prevented the X-Men from destroying him, however he was presumed dead by most of his teammates. Only Jean and Cable refused to believe Scott had perished, at which time Cable joined the X-Men to honor his father. Investigating rumors he was alive, the pair found him in the birthplace of Apocalypse in Akkaba, Egypt, struggling to reassert his mind over the villain's psyche. Ultimately, Jean was able to physically rip Apocalypse's essence from Scott's body using her mental powers, and Cable destroyed Apocalypse with his own powers. Emma Frost Scott left for a small period of recuperation, during which he met and reconciled with his father. Afterward, Scott returned to the X-Men, but his association with Apocalypse had given him a grimmer, more serious personality than ever before. As a result, many of his relationships became strained, including his marriage to Jean. Apocalypse made him question not only their relationship, but his life as a whole. He is instrumental in preventing the mutant Kuan-Yin Xorn's suicide and in recruiting the powerful mutant to the X-Men. The two establish a close friendship; similarly, repeated missions with Wolverine result in the growth of a tentative friendship between the two veteran X-Men. When Jean began to show signs of manifesting the Phoenix Force, Scott only further distanced himself from her. Jean, confused by the change in their relationship, confided in Logan and the two kissed in the woods outside the school, but Logan walked away telling her that she should remain with Scott. Following the outing of Professor X as a mutant to the world while under the influence of Cassandra Nova, his school was again rechristened the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and opened its doors to the mutant population at large. Xavier left Earth while under the control of Cassandra Nova and Jean was left as Headmistress of the school. Her new responsibilities along with her growing powers forced Jean to put her attention elsewhere leaving Scott feeling ignored and his trauma from being possessed trivialized. Scott begins abstaining from sex with Jean for five months. Jean attempts several times to confront Cyclops, but he continues to push her away. He sought the help of qualified therapist Emma Frost. Emma Frost, once known as the White Queen, was a former villain who had reformed and joined the X-Men. Their relationship ostensibly began as a series of psychic therapy sessions, but Emma Frost took advantage of this situation to get close to Scott. Under the guise of counseling him, she was able to instigate a telepathic affair. and Cyclops (Scott Summers).]] When Jean discovered the affair she forced Emma Frost to admit her true feelings. Furious at both himself and Jean, Scott confronted Jean and demanded she read his mind; Phoenix finally complied, only to discover that Scott and Emma Frost never engaged in any physical contact, though Emma Frost had offered it. Scott, who felt he couldn't get through to his angry and hurt wife, subsequently left the X-Men to mull over what was happening in his life. Scott soon found himself at the Hellfire Club which had been turned into a sleazy strip club and tried to get drunk, attempting to escape the responsibilities, expectations, and demands he felt were unjustly placed on him by the X-Men. He then accompanies Wolverine and Fantomex to the government-created time-pocket called The World and then Asteroid M. During his time with Wolverine, Scott reveals that he feels his relationship with Jean is stagnant and that the two of them had not progressed romantically since their initial teenage romance. When he returned, the sentient DNA known as John Sublime had taken control of the original Xorn, who was also wearing the guise of Magneto, and attacked the X-Men and killed Jean in the process (although she would later be resurrected by the Phoenix Force). As she was dying, Scott apologized for hurting her, but Jean instead told him that she understood and had never seen him more alive and urged him to live on. Scott, however, was devastated by Jean's death, and considered leaving the X-Men once more. Due to the telepathic intervention of the Jean of an alternate future, in an attempt to prevent said future from coming to pass, Cyclops and Emma Frost became romantically involved. Together, the pair rebuilt the Xavier Institute as co-headmasters. Initially, several of their teammates were none too happy with this because they felt that Cyclops and Emma were insulting the memory of Jean Grey-Summers and the marriage she and Scott once shared. As a result, Wolverine flatly insulted Scott, Beast stated that he no longer liked him, and Rachel Summers in particular felt hurt and angry by her father's lack of remorse for the psychic affair that Jean before her death and Emma's part in it and changed her last name to Grey. The other X-Men eventually came to accept the relationship and both Scott and Emma managed to reconcile with Rachel in their own ways, such as introducing Rachel to Jean's other family members. Cyclops also tutored a squad at the institute named the Corsairs, named after his’ father. The team consisted of Dryad, Quill, Specter, and the three remaining Stepford Cuckoos. The Need to Astonish Deciding that the X-Men needed to play more of a role in emergency rescue and aid, and thus garner attention on mutants in a more positive light where mutant abilities are used for the good of people, Cyclops handpicked a team in order to get out into the world more. He has Beast for his intelligence, Emma for her telepathy in the field, Wolverine because of his fighting experience, and Shadowcat as the public face of mutants. The teams first mission was an alien named Ord of the Breakworld, during which the team rescued the recently resurrected Colossus. Not long after, the X-Men's Danger Room became sentient, attacking the X-Men and seeking to ultimately kill Xavier. Calling itself "Danger", "she" revealed that Xavier knew she had been self-aware since the Shi'ar technology was installed in the Danger Room years ago, but chose to ignore her, effectively, inhumanely using her only to train his teams of X-Men. After her defeat on the island of Genosha, the X-Men abandoned Xavier on the island in disgust and Cyclops stated that he no longer needed Xavier's input at the School or with the team. Deadly Genesis After the events of House of M, nearly all mutants were left de-powered, and Xavier was missing. Vulcan attacked and easily defeated several members of the team, including Cyclops and his alternate-reality daughter, Rachel. Eventually managing to free themselves, Cyclops and Rachel attempted to escape, only to run into their captor, who revealed himself to be Cyclops' younger brother. When asked why he didn't remember any of the events, Professor Xavier (who had lost his powers at the time) had Rachel read his mind and confirmed the memories were not in Scott's mind anymore because he had erased them. This left Cyclops resentful towards his mentor and he demanded that Xavier leave the school as it was no longer "his." During an impromptu telepathic "therapy session" while Emma Frost was being controlled slightly by Cassandra Nova, Emma Frost presented Cyclops with the possibility that his lack of control over his optic blasts actually stemmed from a sort of mental block that the young Scott imposed upon himself after the combined traumas of the loss of his parents, separation from his brother, and shocking manifestation of his powers. This was seen as a coping mechanism, giving Scott something to focus on and try to maintain some sort of control over at a time when events completely out of his control had effectively shattered the life he had led up to that point. Using this information to weaken his resolve, surprisingly, Scott seemed to admit that this theory was the truth of the matter, further admitting that he had even blocked making this decision out of his memory, to preserve the fallacy in his own mind and prevent others from discovering his "secret". Even though stronger telepaths like Jean Grey-Summers and Charles Francis Xavier shared a longer common history with Scott, Emma Frost was able to root this out of his mind when they had not. It can safely be speculated that she was able to do so in part due to her highly refined telepathic skills, and in part due to the fact that she was able to bring Cyclops to a point of shamelessly opening up his true self to her, something Jean and the Professor never accomplished. For a short time, he has full control over his optical blasts, although it was only temporary. He was also temporarily killed and resurrected on a mission to Ord's Breakworld. 198 With few mutants left after M-Day, Cyclops opened the Xavier Institute to any mutant who needed refuge. Sentinel Squad O*N*E was then activated by the President. The squad was dispatched to the Xavier Institute to monitor and protect the remaining mutants. They got into a brief quarrel with the X-Men but stopped after Emma Frost revealed the units were piloted. Apocalypse attacked again at this time, but the X-Men, ONE, and the Avengers combined sent him retreating into his Sphinx. Civil War Emma declared neutrality on the subject of Civil War, reasoning that the X-Men sympathized too much with Captain America's side - who, like the X-Men, were persecuted for wanting to do the right thing - but believed that the mutant race had suffered too great a loss recently to take a side either way and simply needed to focus on survival. When Iron Man asked her help him out she simply asked where was the government when the millions of mutants died in Genosha. A riot broke out led by Caliban and Erg. It was discovered to be a distraction for Domino and Shatterstar to free the 198. Roughly half of them escaped with Domino on an aircraft and went to an abandoned SHIELD base. Iron Man placed Bishop in charge of finding the 198. Mutant Messiah When the first new mutant baby was born since M-Day, the Marauders and the Purifiers tried to claim her. Upon discovering that Cable had kidnapped the new born mutant, Cyclops ordered the reforming of X-Force with Wolverine leading the team to hunt down Cable and retrieve the baby. During this time, unknown to the X-Men, Bishop had infected the O*N*E Sentinels that guarded the Mansion with nanomites and in the fight that ensued, the X-mansion was destroyed. During the final battle, Cable convinced Cyclops to let him escape into the future with the baby. Cable teleported to the future just as Bishop fired a round at the child. The shot missed her and hit Xavier in the head. Cyclops struck Bishop with an optic blast, and Cyclops declared the X-Men disbanded. San Francisco Afterwards, Cyclops and Emma were successful in rescuing San Francisco from the mutant known as Goddess. As a result, the Mayor of the city offered to help the X-Men reestablish themselves in the city. After building a new headquarters, Graymalkin Industries, and a brief battle against Magneto and some Sentinel robots, Cyclops sent word to all the world's mutants that San Francisco, which had welcomed the X-Men with open-arms, was now a safe haven for mutantkind and that all are welcomed to join them. San Francisco's population openly welcomed the X-Men. , even though a resurrected Graydon Creed and assorted other previously dead foes, began pushing to outlaw mutant reproduction. The new anti-mutant propaganda caused an explosion of hate crimes on mutants and former mutants. Cyclops' attitude became more "kill or be killed" during this time as he reformed X-Force as a black ops hit squad while keeping their existence secret, first ordering Wolverine to eliminate Mystique for her part in the Messiah Complex, then the Purifiers, and Bishop. Also, he ordered the use of a variation of the Mutant Legacy virus as biological warfare against the Skrulls during their invasion of San Francisco. Scott encountered his dead ex-wife, Madelyne Pryor, again when she inexplicably returned as a psychic ghost, calling herself the Red Queen, and with a newly assembled all-female team of mutants calling themselves the Sisterhood. Her team attacked the X-Men and Madelyne stole a lock of Jean's hair in Wolverine's possession, with the goal of using it to locate and inhabit Jean's body, allowing her to be reborn. Scott employed Domino to exhume Jean's grave and swap her body with another. Unaware of the switch and spurning Scott's attempt to reach out to her, Madelyne attempted to possess the body, but seemingly disintegrated into nothingness as no other body than Jean's could house an entity of Madelyne's level of power. Utopia Footage of Cooperstown, Alaska from Hope's birth is eventually released to the media by Simon Trask, designed to deceive the public into believing that the destruction was caused by the newborn mutant messiah rather than the Purifiers. The footage, coupled with Trask's newly formed Humanity Now! lead to violent rioting from mutants against the anti-mutant coalition in San Francisco. Though supported by the mayor, Cyclops was largely viewed as the leader of the remaining mutant population by the media and he took the brunt of negative media and public opinion, implicated as endorsing and sending the X-Men to lead the rioting. Trask capitalized on the hysteria, portraying Humanity Now! as victims of oppression in order to push Proposition X. Norman Osborn utilized the Dark Avengers to stop the riots and arrest Cyclops and his team of X-Men, calling in Emma to lead a new team of Dark X-Men. Taking advice from Storm that Scott's actions are always in the best interest of mutant-kind, Emma agreed to lead the team, which would answer to Osborn, as the Black Queen. Scott's plan finally came together as he had Magik teleport X-Force into H.A.M.M.E.R.'s Alcatraz Island, where they took on the Dark X-Men and Avengers, while Magik teleported all the captured mutants to safety. X-Force was aided by Emma and Namor, who revealed themselves to be double-agents against Osborn. Immediately after, Scott had the X-Club resurrect Asteroid M which crashed into Pacific Coast a few years prior. Cyclops then ordered Magik and Pixie to teleport every X-Man and allied mutant to what he now called Utopia. During a press conference, Cyclops informed the world that they had left the United States and that they rejected Norman Osborn and his methods. Magneto soon joined the ranks of X-Men stating humbly that Scott "succeeded where Charles and I failed" in uniting the mutant race. Necrosha When Selene attempted to attain Goddess-hood in Necrosha, she had Eli Bard use the techno-organic virus to resurrect Caliban, Thunderbird, Doug Ramsey, Destiny, the Hellions, many old X-Men villains, and the entire population of Genosha. She also recruited thought dead Clarice Ferguson, Senyaka, Wither, and Mortis. Selene sent wave-after-wave of the X-Men's fallen friends and foes to eliminate them on their island of Utopia. While attempting to drain the life force of everyone she resurrected to reach ultimate power. Cyclops sent two teams to deal with the threat. He sends Rouge, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Husk, Pyslocke, Colossus, and Blindfold to Muir Island on a tip from Destiny that turns-out to be a trap and he sends X-Force to deal with Selene personally on Genosha while staying on the island with the rest. Second Coming Cable and a teenage Hope returned from the future. Cyclops made their safe passage to Utopia the X-Men's top priority while Bastion made Hope's demise his. After the X-Men caught up with Cable and Hope after constant attacks from William Stryker's Purifiers, the Leper Queen's Sapien League, and Cameron Hodge's Smiley Faces, Cyclops ordered Cannonball's New Mutants team to attack Cameron Hodge at a Smiley Face base. Nightcrawler sacrificed himself to get Hope back to Utopia. Bastion systematically eliminated all of the teleporters, except Pixie, from the X-Men's ranks and had Donald Pierce destroy all transportation off the island. He then encased the island and much of the San Francisco Bay Area in an impenetrable dome. At the center of the dome, he opened a time portal to his own time where sentinels ruled and mutants were extinct and sent a beacon to a Master Mold Sentinel to send an endless wave of Nimrods. Cyclops ordered X-Force to ferry Doug Ramsey into the future to halt the horde of Nimrods pouring through the portal. They were successful, but Cable had to sacrifice himself for their return. Angered at the loss of her father figure, Hope then destroyed Bastion and the dome with an armada of mutant powers. She also blamed Scott for endangering Cable and the loss of his life. He then buried his son. Heroic Age After taking full responsibility for X-Force's actions, and ordering their disbanding, and the deaths of every X-Man since the start of the Messiah Complex, Scott was forgiven by most and Steve Rogers stated that after saving all of the human and mutant lives in the dome, it was time for the X-Men to come step into the light. Scott was awarded a medal from the President and 5 new mutant births were detected by Cerebra. | Powers = Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Cyclops's eyes not only are organs that utilizes the the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. They are are also inter-dimensional portals between this universe and a non-Einsteinian universe where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blast seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about 2 pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam 4 feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. During a particular battle, Scott says that he hit Cain Marko (a.k.a. the Juggernaut) with enough power to split a small planet in half, though he may have been indulging in hyperbole. In the Age of Apocalypse dimension, his beams can cut through adamantium a previously indestructible metal. In the mainstream continuity of the Marvel Universe, it has also been implied that Cyclops only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. During the Civil War: X-Men story arc, Cyclops is controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude. When directed at the energy-absorbing mutant Bishop, Cyclops was able to overload Bishop's powers in a matter of seconds. When Iron-man measured Cyclops's power whilst he was powering bishop, he found the energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control (or lack thereof) of his abilities. Cyclops is seen fighting The Hulk in World War Hulk: X-Men #1 and in issue #2, where he uses a beam blast to stop the Hulk, refusing to let the Hulk take Professor Xavier. While it peels off some of the Hulk's skin, he was able to walk towards Cyclops and clench his entire face, effectively containing the blast. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. | Abilities = Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men or X-Factor and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he's usually right. Master Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed and he has in the past held his own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Ghost Rider. | Strength = Cyclops possesses the strength of a normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise and hence is able to press lift at least his own body-weight. | Weaknesses = Genetic Flaw: Cyclops is not immune to Vulcan's powers like he is to Havok's. Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather then affecting change to the injury.Emma Frost has recently claimed the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his brother are primarily responsible for his inability to control his powers. Mister Sinister has also claimed that his eyes have become reliant on the ruby quartz sunglasses and visor, therefore making is hard for Cyclops to control the blasts on his own. After overcoming the trauma, he was able to control his blasts and open his eyes for a period of time. However, he gradually began losing control of the blasts and had to revert back to using the sunglasses and visor. | Equipment = * Cyclops' Visor: The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. A separate pair of lenses were also designed for Scott to use while sleeping. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport and X-Factor Plane | Weapons = When Scott used the disguise of Erik the Red, he was able to project his optic blasts through its gloves | Notes = left|thumb|Cyclops * Due to brain injury, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor or glasses with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. * Mister Sinister claimed that Scott's eyes and brain became too reliant on ruby quartz rather than affecting change to his injury. * Emma Frost has recently said the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his brother are primarily responsible for his inability to control his powers. * Scott frequently listens to the radio. | Trivia = * Scott was very close to his mother in law Elaine Grey who acted as a motherly figure toward him. The two continued to be close even after the death of his wife Jean Grey. Scott was severely upset when Elaine was slain by Black Cloak, a random victim of the extermination of the Grey Genome. | Links = * Marvel.com profile * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Cyclops * Marvel Directory * Scott Summers article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek Wikia. See Also * Summers and Grey Family Tree * Scott Summers Expanded History }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Corsairs Category:Twelve members Category:X-Factor members Category:X-Men members Category:198 Mutants Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Optic Blasts Category:Martial Arts Category:Summers Family Category:Leaders Category:Energy Manipulation